bring chrom to life
by Robdelia
Summary: i suk at summarys (robin x cordelia)


AUTHOR'S NOTE: i've recepted reviews that say this story is garbawge. first off it is srsly immature to whine about stories that are mad up and honnedgely i can't beleieve ppl would hate my stories.

and just to note: if the following makes you "have a bad time" (GET IT BECLAUSE UNDERTALE HAHAHAHHAH I AM SO FUNNI) then i sexually sugest not reading it. don't like don't read. that's the motto i live by. teacher hands me a test? not reading. mom teals me to stop lifing in her base mint? not reading. a fired emblem game with an actually gud plot? not reading.

* * *

Once a time there was land of magik and spells and poeple who fot 4 very dumb things. One of those ppl was Chrom. Crom was a man wit very smart and he loved only ome woman: Sumia. Sumia was a clamsy bicht who 3quently insulted Robin in an mean manner (P.S. also she was mean).  
But that is not portent. Was is important is that K Room was kurrantly in battle with enemy forces. "Caram their r enememes here and they will kill us!" Robin yelled passive-aggresivly as a arrow hit his back. "ow, that stinks." Roben clutched his foot and felt like a hoers who had been caught in a housefire.  
"Robin! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-" From stopped talking and koughed. "OOOOOOOOOOooooooOOOO!" Chrom walked over to robin quickly and fastly. He held his dying friend then watched as bright light ate robin. Lite disapeared and then robin was back. "I fought u were dead?" rom bit his tongue in surprise.  
"It okay Aeron. This is phenyx mode, so death is not portent." Robin raised his hand and entire enemi arm behind him was desfroyed by fire.  
"Oh grima the pain!" validar whispered as his hands caught flame. Then he died.  
Now taht validad was ded, robin and drom could get back to shepherds. So they jumped on they're whorse, but krom krushed kis korse kunderneath his weight. "Damnit." chrom punched his self in head ass his ponyies legs were split.  
"help." the pony spoke then deid.  
"I agree mr horse." robin nodded his head then petted horpse corse.

Robin and wrom went back to shepherd barack in a speedie manner until woamn with long red hair stepped out of 4nt door.  
"robin! thankk the gods ur okie!" kordelia through her arms around robin's waist and lifted him off of horse.  
"It's k cordelia. Imma here nowi. robin hugged his husband and kissed her on check."  
then suddenly sephiwroth.  
"get away from my daughter you dasterdly cloud. i will kiil u 4 tihs." spehiroth draw his blade and advanced wars towards robin.  
bobin dropped corddelia from hiis hands and attackted pepsiroth. robin struck his flash with lewd sword and sliced his head off.  
but then sephiroth grew another head.  
"what." spehiroth said as he punched robin in knees. robin got to his knees and felt fest of ross smash into his jaw.  
robin knew he had to summon his steroid ghost from smash bruddas. "i summon my stand! crimson wolf of red.  
a pruple wof exlpodded from ground and then struk a pose and said  
"can't let you do that stair fax!"  
robin pulled down his hat that was also his hair and mumbled "yare yare days. you realy r the wurst edgelord in history."  
and then wolf punched edgyross until he was doing his best impression of aerith. "i'm dead." serpentbob then looked and robin kicked him.  
"here's yuor receipt." robin spoke then handed the corpse a check to a restaurant where cordelia ate salad.  
speaking of cordelia, robin didn't notice that she had been kidnapstaded by a sneaky man. robin snapped his nek as he turned around and saw his wife being stolen by bald man.  
"it is i, gangrel. i am back fron the dead to steel ur girl." gangrel slapped robin across the fece with his rubber arm. "also i am a ghost."  
"i thought assholes couldn't be ghosts." robin punched the ground and ran after flying horse that gangrel was on.  
"robin! hep!" cordelia yelled as gangrel threw her into shack on his back.

inside fortess of canyon there was man who was chewing on food. his jeneral cauht him eating and said, "stop masturbating on the job!"  
"sorry." man said as he stopped chewing and grabbed his sword.  
outside of fortress was breakdick pass, and camp was set up at edge of valley.  
"sir our preperations r complete." other soldier spoke to commander.  
"okey so when man with hair that looks like burned orphanage comes, we are supposed to not kill him." commander said.  
"sir that sounds rlly dumb."  
"chut up its rite here in my orders from gangamesh." commander fumbled with crotch pocket and pulled out note.  
"chief that says to kill man." soldier pointed at letters in note that said to kill.  
"no it does knot. i am dieslexic." commander grabbed soldair and tossed him into canyon. soldier felt like a horse who had been punched in the tummy as he smashed into canyon.  
above canyon was girl with red hair who was held above the ground by rope around her hands.  
(turn on colress theme from pocketnom bkack and kite 2 or else you are satin)  
robin was now on horse and emerged from canyon. "cordelia i will saite you."  
"there is man. archers, fire at air around him." general instructed archers to shoot a round tings as slobin used pegasus to fly to cordelia. robin used his skills in cooking to decide that cordelia had 10 seconds to live, becuase her rope broke. robin began to count.  
10  
9  
8  
3  
12  
5  
colress  
33  
222  
1  
1,000,000,000,000  
lift off  
robin flew undernath kornelius and caught her in arms. arrows lined floor of canyon and robin flew back to barack and soldeirs were left alone.  
"i can't believe he got away." commander yelled in a quiet way as soldiers sited.  
"sir what the **CENSORE BCLAUSE DAS A BAD WORD** were we doing?!" other soldier spoke then watched as general jumped off cliff. "sir goddamnit."  
"this cuntricycle can succ me." general spoke than hit the ground like a dead baby being punched by an australian polar bear.  
other soldiers quacked in fear as mumkhar walked up to them.  
"i ain't even mad." gankhar spoke then punched a boulder in the stomach 7

menopause while on cordelia's horse, cordelia was bundled up in rob's arm like smol bean.  
"robin you were so kawaii back there." cordelia kissed her husband's knuckles than spoke again, "desu."  
"shut up baby i know it."  
when robdelia and corbin got back to kamp they went into tent. cordelia smiled angrily at robin as he put his thingy inside her thingy, and then severa flew out of her belly button.  
and that's how robin got possesed by the ghost of yankee jim.

* * *

I formally apologize for everything in this clusterf$% of a story.

Just kidding I love all of this.


End file.
